Can't You See?
by Flowery
Summary: uh ... this is yukixkyo yaoi story. ^____^ feel free to read!!!


Can't You See?  
  
***  
  
Hi minna-san!! ^_^ First, I wanna say I'm sorry if you have trouble reading my fics because of the wrong grammar. I've tried, okay? Please don't hesitate to C&C me about that!! By the way, this is YukixKyo pairing. Aargh!!! I just love them together!! ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
Kyo stared at the television, but it's obvious that he didn't pay attention to it. Shigure is shopping with Tohru, and Yuki is upstairs.  
  
He heard footsteps to the living room.  
  
Yuki smiled and leaned his back against the door frame. "Kyo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you watching? I want to watch."  
  
"What are you going to watch?"  
  
Yuki smiled and raised his hand, so that Kyo could see he's holding a CD. "Tom and Jerry."  
  
Kyo smirked. "I see."  
  
Yuki frowned and stopped. "What?! Forget about Tohru first!! I just want to watch it!!"  
  
"No, it's not that. Tom and Jerry, cat and mouse. Me and you."  
  
Yuki stared at Kyo. Kyo smirked and offered his hand to see the CD. Yuki blinked and give him the CD. Their hands touched.  
  
Yuki blushed, and try to pull away his hand, but Kyo hold it tight. "K - Kyo?"  
  
Seeing the reactions in his face, Kyo smirked again and take advantages. He pulled Yuki, flipped him, and pinned him on the couch.  
  
The CD? Uh ... don't think about it right now ...  
  
"K - Kyo? What are you doing?"  
  
Kyo growled. "You'll never know unless someone's banging your head, huh?"  
  
Yuki's eyes widened and he pouted. "What? Bang your own head first."  
  
Kyo 'humph' and lowered his head to Yuki's lips. "Are you sure, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki gulped and stared at Kyo's lips. "W - what?"  
  
"Dammit, Yuki!! Don't pretend that you didn't know anything about it!!", Kyo growled and grabbed Yuki's wrists so tight. "You know that I didn't love Tohru!! I never loved her!! Can't you see that I only did that to make you jealous??"  
  
Yuki gasped. "M - me? Jealous?"  
  
"Yes!!", Kyo hissed, buried his face in Yuki's neck. "I knew it'd be so hard to win your heart, so I just pretend to love her. Damn!! Do you know what it feels like? Pretend to love someone that you didn't even love?"  
  
Yuki blushed. "Kyo ..."  
  
Kyo sighed in frustation. It'd be very hard to explained with words to Yuki. So he just lowered his head again to Yuki and meeting their lips.  
  
Yuki startled and gasped, and Kyo slid his tongue into Yuki's. Yuki moaned, his hand stroking Kyo's hair.  
  
They kissed over and over.  
  
Finally, they broke up for air. Yuki is as breathless as Kyo.  
  
"So," Kyo said. "Do you know what this mean?"  
  
"Uh ... no, what?"  
  
"Yuki!! Please!!", Kyo screamed in frustation. "I love you!! I love you!! I love you, and I'll say it once again, I love you!! I'm sick of our fighting!!", he said as he kissed Yuki again, longer this time.  
  
Yuki smiled and nodded. "I ... I guess I love you too."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Okay, I'm in love with you."  
  
Kyo smiled and kissed him again. "Good ..."  
  
They lay together on the couch, until Kyo set his eyes on the CD. He smirked and take the CD. "So ... I guess we don't need this anymore, huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know ... we're together now ... we're cool. Cat loves mouse. Mouse loves cat. We should destroy every Tom and Jerry CDs."  
  
Yuki laughed. "You're right."  
  
"We're home!!", Tohru said with her cheerful attitude and entered the living room.  
  
Yuki and Kyo didn't expect this at all. They sit abruptly on the couch.  
  
Tohru blinked and Shigure entered the room.  
  
"What the ...", Shigure trailed off. Yuki's hair is a mess, and someone has unbuttoning his first three buttons. He blushed. Kyo stared fondly at Yuki. His hair is a mess too and his clothes wrinkled.  
  
Shigure grinned. "Tohru ... I'm sure you don't want to have an orgy ...", Tohru's eyes widened, she blushed and shook her head. "So ... let's go ..."  
  
Tohru turned around and Shigure winked at them before closing the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
Yuki is still blushing, and he stared at Kyo. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's do it in my room."  
  
Kyo smirked before pulling Yuki's hand, and impatiently run to Yuki's room.  
  
  
  
~OwarI~ 


End file.
